Meeting the Avengers
by pottermaniac6
Summary: Peter's reaction after meeting the Avengers (except Tony) for the first time. Set in an AU where IW, Endgame and Homecoming don't exist. Slight Team Cap bashing. Features Irondad and Spiderson.


**Hey guys,  
****I saw Endgame and I have not accepted the death of Tony Stark or Nat, so this fic is in an AU of mine where Infinity war or Endgame never happened. It's after Civil War though, and Homecoming does not exist. Contains slight Team Cap bashing.****This is my first Avengers fanfic and I know that Peter meeting the Rogue Avengers is kinda overused but I wanted to write a story about that so, here we are.**

**Also, I wanted to post this today as it's Tom Holland's birthday, and Tony Stark's birthday was just a few days ago! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

It was Friday. Peter's favorite day of the week. Fridays meant lab days and sometimes spending the night at the compound. Fridays meant tinkering in the lab for hours with Tony, something Peter loved to do. In short, Fridays meant fun.

That is why, when Peter entered the compound on this particular Friday, he was in a great mood and could not wait to meet Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark was actually going to let Peter tinker with one of the Iron Man suits today, something that Tony never had let Peter do before, so Peter was practically bouncing with excitement. He got into the elevator and was scrolling through social media when he reached his floor.

"FRIDAY do you know where Mr. Stark is?", he asked once he stepped out of the elevator to an empty lounge. "Hello Peter, Mr. Stark has asked you to wait in the lounge for some time until he gets back. He has told you to eat if you are hungry and that there are snacks in the fridge. I will notify him about your arrival" said the AI in her cheerful yet monotonous voice.

"Thanks FRIDAY, I'll wait here until Mr. Stark comes", said Peter and sat down. He figured that he would be waiting for some time so he started finishing up some homework. He had just completed his Math work and was starting on the Chem project when he heard footsteps down the hall. Thinking that it was just Mr. Stark, Peter didn't look up from his work as he heard the footsteps getting closer. "Hey, Mr. Stark do you know the chemical formula of- ",Peter started to say, but stopped when he realised that the person in front of him was not Tony at all, he was far from it, he was a person Peter had idolized before the Siberia incident, he was-  
"Captain America.",said Peter coldly. The man in front of him looked a little taken aback by this reaction of Peter but quickly replied with a shrug and a half smile "Yeah, that's me. And you are-?",Rogers asked.

"He is very busy at the current moment because if I recall correctly, he has a chemistry test coming up and has to study for it", said a voice from the hallway. Peter perked up instantly yelling, "Mr. Stark!" The man himself came into view wearing his usual expensive suit and sunglasses. He didn't so much glance at Steve before smiling warmly at his intern, a smile, Steve was pretty sure, was reserved only for Pepper and Rhodey. "Who is this kid?",Steve wondered.

"Come on now kid, you go to the lab and start working on that web fluid formula you were telling me about yesterday", said Tony jerking Steve out of his thoughts. Peter looked at Steve, and then his mentor, then firmly shook his head, "I will not leave you alone with _him_ again." Peter knew the state in which his mentor had come back from Siberia and was not going to let Tony be alone with that man again. He was so angry at Steve Rogers at that time, and still was, to tell the truth. He knew what had happened in Siberia, at least snippets, but he knew that Tony was almost killed by that man. He had to stop himself from shivering. "He almost killed you, and I'm not gonna let you be alone this time.", he said defiantly, glaring at Steve the whole time.

"Look son this is a matter that you don't understand so don't speak in that way-", Steve started but was broken off by Tony who gave no indication that Steve had spoken before saying in a gentle and reassuring tone, "Kid, I'm going to be fine. We're in the compound, the lab is literally next to this room, you will know what's going on. Just go, okay, right now? You know that I just want you safe and out of this Rogues business right? Come on now, I want that web formula ready by the time I come, then we'll study for some time and then we'll tinker on one of the suits. Capiche?"

Peter gave another distrustful glance in Steve's direction before reluctantly nodding "Capiche"  
"Great then, off you go now, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, half an hour tops" said Tony to the kid.

As soon as the kid was gone, Tony sighed and turned to face the man that he wanted to see the least.  
"So, Rogers, what brings you here?"

* * *

**So, how was chapter one? I originally wanted this to be a oneshot but now I've decided that it's gonna be multi chaptered. The other Avengers are going to come in later chapters.  
Reviews are welcome and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you!  
-pottermaniac6  
**


End file.
